leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Dollar
has 76,181]] The Pokémon Dollar (Japanese: ポケドル Pokédollar), often simply referred to as money (Japanese: おこづかい pocket money), is the main currency used in most known regions of the Pokémon world. Its symbol is , a P with a double strikethrough, similar to the ¥ symbol used for , the € symbol used for , the ₽ symbol used for , or the ₱ symbol used for , with the P symbol referring to Pokémon. The Pokémon Dollar and its symbol were both created for the English translation of the . In the original Japanese versions (except for and ), the currency used is yen and the symbol used is , the kanji for yen. As such, the Pokémon Dollar is based on yen. Also, much like the yen, most items have prices that are multiples of 100 or 1000. For comparison, in the Generation VI games, a taxi ride starts at 710, which is precisely the same starting tariff as in Japan. Icon Acquisition Pokémon Dollars are acquired primarily as prize money from defeating Pokémon Trainers in battle, or by selling items at a Poké Mart. Pokémon Dollars can also be acquired by using the move in battle, at the rate of either 2 or 5 times the level of the Pokémon using it, depending on the generation. Additionally, some other moves like , as well as held items like the Amulet Coin or Luck Incense, can also have an effect on the amount of money earned in a battle. introduced the concept of item maniacs. Item maniacs are NPCs who will pay large sums of money for certain items, most of which have no other use but to be sold to these people. However, removed these characters, and instead, items previously sold to item maniacs can now be sold at any shop. Storage In the handheld Pokémon games before Pokémon Black and White, a player's wallet can hold only up to 999,999. This may cause frustration when trying to save up for the advertised price of a Bicycle in Generation I (and its Generation III remakes) or a SlowpokeTail on in Generation II (and its Generation IV remakes), since both are advertised for 1 more than the player can carry. The GameCube games and games from Generation V onwards allow players to carry up to 9,999,999. Other currencies Coins are utilized to play the various games of the Game Corners throughout the Pokémon world, as well as to obtain and collect the various Game Corner prizes available. Battle Points (introduced in ) are used as currency in numerous battling facilities, such as the Battle Frontiers of Hoenn and Sinnoh/Johto, as well as the Battle Subway, Pokémon World Tournament, the Battle Maison, the former two both being in Unova, and the latter being in both Kalos and Hoenn, the Battle Tree and the Mantine Surf in Alola. Mt. Battle and Pokétopia use Poké Coupons as their currency; due to both of these locations being battle facilities, they are analogous to Battle Points. The uses Poké as its main form of currency. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity Gold Bars were introduced as a form of currency solely used at Glorious Gold inexchange for Poké or valuable items. In the , PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure, and PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond, Berries are used as a form of currency instead. In Pokémon Conquest, gold is used as the currency to pay for items, ponigiri, and various other services. In the Entralink, Pass Orbs are used to pay for Pass Powers. s are used in the s Pokémon Pikachu, Pokémon Pikachu 2 GS, and the Pokéwalker in order to collect and unlock a plethora of rewards. At the Battle Castle in , Castle Points are used to get power ups and items. At the Pokéathlon Dome in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Versions, Athlete Points can be used to get various items. In , , Poké Miles can be exchanged for various items from a specific NPC at Lumiose City and Mauville City respectively. They can also be used at the PokéMileage Club on the Global Link to buy various items or to play attractions. Pokécoins are used in Pokémon GO to purchase various items from the shop. Festival Coins were introduced in which can only be used at the Festival Plaza. They can be used at the facilities to access various services, or to buy fashion items or facilities from visitors in Festival Plaza. In the anime In the main series Pokémon Dollars are not used or seen in the Pokémon anime, whether in the original version or the English dub, although money has been mentioned throughout the anime and the symbol (changed to a symbol in the dub) appeared on a restaurant bill in Showdown in Pewter City. In Pokémon Origins Money was mentioned in File 2: Cubone, where was seen buying a from the Magikarp salesman on with the prize money he had earned. In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu, a 5 Yen coin appears in Attack of the Demon Stomach. Trivia * The Korean versions of the games use the symbol for the South Korean currency, . In real life, the South Korean won is worth one-tenth the value of the yen. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=零用錢 |zh_cmn=零用錢 零花钱 |fr=Argent |de=Geld |it=Soldi |ko=용돈 |ru=Покедоллар Pokédollar |es=Dinero }} Category:Currency de:Währungen es:Pokécuarto fr:Pokédollar it:Dollari Pokémon ja:円 zh:零花钱